fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lewis Robinson and Ben Solo Confronts Emperor Palpatine
Lewis Robinson: Ben? Have you Realize your Mother is Counting on You and your deceased family? Ben Solo: Yes Lewis, I Herd you've been adopted by Master Aqua & Terra Lewis Robinson: How do you Know? Ben Solo: I Sense It, So Get Ready and put your hood up. Emperor Palpatine: Good Work Agent Ren, Young Skywalker Remember Me?, I Use to have you Fight with your Father. (Lewis Robinson puts his Hood down) Emperor Palpatine: What? That's Not Young Skywalker Who Are You? Lewis Robinson: My Name Is Lewis Robinson Now Tell Me One Good Reason why you Start the War to Ben's Family or I Should Strike You Down! Emperor Palpatine: Are you Threatening Me, Robinson? I Can Give You More Then One The First Order Thinks I'm The True Ruler of the Galaxy! Lewis Robinson: The Choice if Your Emperor Give Up or Fight! Emperor Palpatine: How about you and Ben would do the Lightsaber Fight While I Watch You? Ben Solo: Alright! Ready for the Lightsaber Duel? Lewis Robinson: You Bet. (Ben Solo and Lewis Robinson Dueling the Lightsaber Duel) Aqua: All Fighters Report in. Gumball Watterson: Watterson Blue Standing By. Lincoln Loud: Loud Orange Standing By. Spongebob Squarepants: Squarepants Yellow Standing By. Hiccup: Viking Leader Standing By. Sora: Keyblade Wielder Standing By. First Order Trooper: General, There's a Fleet of Resistance! General Hux: Launch There Fighters Immediately! General Leia: Master Aqua, We've Got Company Enemy Fighters coming in your Way. Aqua: Get Ready! Gumball Watterson: We Spotted Them! Spongebob Squarepants: There's To Many of Them! Aqua: Sora Gets Those Fighters off are Backs! Sora: Working on It! Gumball Watterson: I'll See What I Can Do to Destroy those Star Destroyers! (Gumball Watterson Destroys one of the Star Destroyers) Gumball Watterson: Uh-Oh! Enemy Fighter is on my Tail! Lincoln Loud: I See It! (Lincoln Loud Destroys a Tie Fighter on Gumball's Tail) Gumball Watterson: Thanks Lincoln. Lincoln Loud: Pleasure. (meanwhile at Emperor Palpatine's New Throne) Emperor Palpatine: Good, Now Take Ben's Place in My Side This Time. Lewis Robinson: Never, It's Over Palpatine. Emperor Palpatine: So Beat it, Robinson! Lewis Robinson: You Fooled the Separatist, Just Like you Fooled Ben's Grandfather and the Republic! Emperor Palpatine: If you Haven't been turn you'll be sharing a Jedis' Fate! (Emperor Palpatine Force Lighting Lewis Robinson) Lewis Robinson: Ben Please Help Me! Emperor Palpatine: Now, Robinson You'll Die with the Resistance. (Emperor Palpatine Continues Force Lighting Lewis Robinson but got Impaled by Ben Solo to Save Lewis Robinson) Ben Solo: Always Respect my Grandfather! Lewis Are you Still with Me?, Lewis? Lewis Robinson: Yep Ben Just Wanna Let You Know I'm Sorry for the Loss of your Grandmother & Grandfather. Ben Solo: Thanks Kid, Let's End This War Together. Lewis Robinson: Alright. (meanwhile at Space Battle) Hiccup: Master Aqua, The First Order is about to Fall. Aqua: Very Good Hiccup Destroy the Last Star Destroyer and We'll Be able to Save my Loving Son. Gumball Watterson: Master Aqua, It's Ben Solo and he's got Lewis Robinson. Aqua: We'll Go After him. (Hiccup & Toothless Destroys the Last Star Destroyer) Hiccup: Every Last Star Destroyer is Destroyed, Aqua! Aqua: Very Good! Category:Deviantart Images Category:Deviantart Pictures Category:Vinnytovar